j't'ai dans la peau !
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: Ino est heureuse. A 19 ans, elle a enfin trouvé le moyen de se démarquer : une technique ancienne de son clan. S'entraînant avec Shikamaru, elle souhaite l'utiliser  comme cobaye. Les voilà embarqués tout deux dans une aventure sans queue ni tête !
1. Chapter 1

_C'est donc une nouvelle fic, humoristique, que je commence ! Très inspiré par le doujinshi de frzdragon, que vous pouvez trouver sur Deviantart.  
_

_Disant s'inspirer, elle même, de Lynlyn-maru._

_Ceci est simplement une inspiration. Je me base sur le fait qu'Ino a une nouvelle technique et souhaite la tester. La suite dérive, je l'éspère, de l'oeuvre originale._

_Si l'auteur passe ici et souhaite tout de même que je retire mon texte, qu'il le demande. _

_Sur ce, Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**J'aurai pas dû me lever...**

Des nuages... Oh, des nuages ! Ils sont beaux, grands et cotonneux. Je flotte dessus, je dors, somnolle, puis change de place. Le paradis.  
Soudain, horreur, la nue se dérobe sous moi, je sombre, il fait noir et un BIP strident se fait entendre.

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux, je maudits les lundis, Ino, le boulot, les rêves bizarres et la couette qui ne me recouvre plus. J'arrête mon reveil et regarde l'heure : huit heures du matin. Ô joie. Je HAIS les lundis !

Pour la peine, je me recouche ! Nah !

* * *

Merdeuh merdeuh meeeeerdeuuuh !!! Huit heures quarante deux ! Je suis sensé être chez Ino à neuf heures ! Quel con aussi de se recoucher !  
Je m'habille vitesse grand V, attache rapidement mes cheveux, et surtout, j'essaye de prendre l'air le plus désabusé possible.  
Ah, là, c'est bien. Je me reconnais. Hello beau gosse ! Une chouette journée t'attends, et en plus on est lundi !  
Tu parles... J'm'en vais lui botter les fesses à ce lundi pourrave.

* * *

- Je t'ai fait des crêpes.  
- Ino, j'ai pas faim ! 

Mon ventre dit le contraire. Traitre !

- Ah ouais ? Eh bah j'te les ferais manger de force !

Une lueur sadique brille dans ses yeux, elle est armée d'une casserole et de beurre chaud. Je rends les armes.

- Ok ok... Je vais manger.

Elle me sourit et me sert une énorme pile de crèpes arrosé de sirop d'érable. J'engouffre tout ça en un clin d'oeil sans pouvoir m'empêcher de critiquer Ino sur sa cuisine experimentale. Même si ces crèpes sont délicieuses. Me regardez pas comme ça, ça m'a arraché la langue de le sortir !  
Elle me propose d'aller s'entrainer, je lui réponds bien sur un "non" catégorique. Mais on finit quand même sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je hais les femmes, je hais l'entraînement, je hais bouger. Je préférerais dormir. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et moi je suis panté là face à une furie ! Ah, bravo hein !

D'ailleurs, ça me rapelle les paroles de mon père : "moi quand j'avais ton age, j'étais pareil !"  
Papa, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'à 19 ans, tu t'entraînais avec la plus folle et la plus fashion victim de toutes les kunoichis de Konoha.

- Oh, tu m'écoutes ??!  
- Euh... non.  
- Rah, j'en ai maaarre !!!  
- Moi aussi hein !

Je met les mains dans les poches et attends qu'elle finisse de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Je disais donc... reprit-elle plus calmement. Je souhaiterai essayer une nouvelle technique !  
- ... Sur moi ? demandais-je en sachant déjà la réponse.  
- Sur toi !  
- C'est dangereux ?  
- Non, penses tu ! Allez, tu vas voir !

Bon, j'accepte. Parceque c'est toi, et que tes crèpes étaient à tomber par terre. Et même plus bas.  
Elle joint ses mains, et sa touffe de cheveux blonds vole au vent. Trop absorbé pour vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe, elle hurle un truc du genre "SUPER TECHNIQUE BLABLA NO JUTSU !!!", et pis moi, je reste de glace.

Jusqu'à ce que les environs deviennent soudainement bleus, violets, verts ou rouge. C'est comme si j'étais aspiré dans un tube en caoutchouc. Et avant d'avoir pû me débattre, ou comprendre, je rouvrai les yeux.

Et me voyai en face.

* * *

OMG ! mais que faire !!! Alerte générale, que s'est il donc passéééééé ?! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 vindidiu !! 

J'ouvre les yeux et cligne plusieurs fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rétréci. P'tete que je suis sur les genoux. Je me relève et.. et finalement j'étais bien debout.  
J'ai rétréci !!

Le vent se lève, et déplace une mèche de mes cheveux.. BLONDS ?? je suis blond moi maintenant ?!! Ça va pas la tête ! Je sais, je suis fou ! ("jeuh suis zune fougèèèèère") Et mon reflet en face, qui me fait coucou. Quoiiiiiii !! C'est quoi ça ! Comment un miroir à pu arriver si vite ici !  
Impossible que ce soit mon reflet, il ne fait pas les même mouvements que moi.

Serait-ce possible que...

Je regarde mes mains, blanches, douces et manucurées. Les deux bosses qui m'obstruent la vue vers le bas, mes cheveux longs et blonds et mes jambes rasées. Pas de doute. C'est le corps d'Ino !

– Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!! hurlais-je en me prenant la tête. Bon, respire, uuuuuuh haaaaaaaaaaaah... C'est pas si grave hein ? Hein ? HEIIIN ??? (il essaye de se convaincre lui même uu) Okey. Je suis... une fille... je... Calme. Garde ton c... c... ca... UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!  
– Luke tu marches sur mon tuyau... répondit Ino, blasée (private joke les gens xD)  
– ... Ino ?  
– Naaaaan, le Pape !  
– ... J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer le Pape !  
– Vrai ?  
– ... Nan. Mais bordel qu'est ce que t'as foutu ! Je suis une fille, meme, pire, j'suis pas une fille, je suis TOI !  
– J'suis pas une fille ?  
– Nan mais c'est pas ce que...

Face au poing brandi d'Ino, je prends peur. Elle est redoutable...

– tu te taperais pas quand même !

"tu risques de te casser un ongle", pensais je. Elle réfléchit un moment, et frappe quand même. Bordel, j'ai mal ! Mon nez, enfin, son nez ! Et puis comment elle fait pour bouger, avec des... des... enfin... ces choses aussi grosses là !  
Mine de rien ça ballote ! (véridique --;;;) Je me relève péniblement et fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour calmer Ino.  
Une fois redevenue calme, elle s'assied par terre, fatiguée. Cette technique à dû l'épuiser.  
– Pouaaah, souffle t'elle. Cette technique m'a épuisée !  
Qu'est ce que j'avais dit.  
– J'espère qu'il te reste du chakra, j'ai pas l'intention de rester comme ça toute ma vie, beuglais-je. J'ai même hérité de ta voix !  
– ... Pardon ? Demande t'elle avec un regard à vous glacer les miches.  
– Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me rendre mon corps d'origine s'il te plaît Ino ?  
Putin, ce qu'elle m'oblige à pas faire... Elle me regarda, sourit, et répondit sur le même ton :  
– Mais bien sur mon très cher Shikamaru, ce sera chaussette d'ici deux minutes.  
– Tu voulais pas dire "chose faite" ?  
– Ne ? C'est ce que j'ai dit, HEIN ???  
– T'as besoin d'une cure de désintoxication de toi même... T'es sous traitement hormonal ou quoi ??  
Elle se leva, me regarda du genre "tais toi et fais pareil". Je suis le mouvement, me lève, tandis qu'elle joint ses mains et murmure. Je ferme les yeux, me prépare à la sensation "tube caoutchouteux". J'attends, un moment, deux moments... Ca vient merde ???

– Un problème ? Demandais-je en connaissant la réponse d'avance.  
– ... Nan nan ! Ha ha ha, qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça, elle est bonne !  
– Ino, c'était pas une blague. Dis moi maintenant si t'as un blem'.  
– Je... Je... nan nan, tout va bien, je te jure !!!  
– Alors rends moi mon corps ! Ta poitrine me pèse, mine de rien, comment tu fais pour marcher avec ça ! Je vois même pas mes pieds !! (véridique aussi xD)  
– Bon, tais toi, je me concentre !

Elle réesseya toute la journée, en vain. Elle s'effondra au sol. La fatigue je suppose. Toute sa resèrve de chakra a dû y passer. Et comment je fais moi hein ?  
Je m'approche, lui passe un peu d'eau sur le front avec ma gourde.

– Hey, va pas attraper la mort hein ?  
– ... Blllg... la... moooooort ?  
– Oh mon dieu. T'es totalement pétée.  
– ... bnglfluuur ?  
– Excuse moi d'avance, dis je avant de la baffer.

Je me retrouve à me baffer moi même ! Elle semble se reveiller, et murmure "merci" avec les yeux grands ouverts, sa main sur MA joue, non mais oh !

– Euh, Shika, j'suis désolée, je sais pas ce qu'il y a, je vois pas le problème... dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

Nan mais attends, je veux pas chialer moi !

– Calme toi, c'est pas... si... grave... ... bon en fait, si, c'est la plus grosse gaffe que t'ai jamais commise dans tes 19 ans de vie.. MAIS, je t'en veux pas vraiment.

J'en serais incapable de toute façon.

– D'où tu tire cette technique ? Demandais je gentiment.  
– Des archives des guerres et des combats...

Pitié, faites que...

– Du bâtiment principal...

Non, ... s'il vous plait... pas ça...

– Celles dont Godaime garde précieusement la clé de la porte.

Eeeeet merde.

– Et je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour entrer là dedans, lire les archives, et retrouver cette technique ?  
– Ben en fait, Sakura a bourré la vieille et m'a filé la clé...  
– Ah ouais d'accooooooord.  
– Apparemment, un membre de ma famille l'a utilisé pendant une guerre... qui date de 600 ans.  
– ... Tu sais que ce que tu viens de me dire ça me rassures pas ?  
– Je sais.  
– Tu l'as fait exprès ?  
– Ben faut bien que j'te dise la vérité moi ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides !  
– Que j't'aide, ah, elle est bonne celle là ! Tu nous a foutu dans la merde, et c'est à MOI de rafistoler tes bêtises ??? Tu m'prends pour qui ? Ton père ?

Elle baissa la tête, tandis que je me levais. Nan mais c'est la meilleure celle là ! C'est pas le moulin Rouge ici mamzelle ! Quoique je suis moi aussi impliqué... Et j'ai pas envie de rester là dedans. Je sens la vanille, je déteste ça la vanille ! Ca pue ! Elle aurait pas pû se laver avec un savon normal ? Naaaaaaan, faut paaaas, sinon, on sera naturelles ! J'vous jure...

– bon eh ben, allons chercher Sakura, dis-je finalement dans un soupir, en tendant ma main à Ino pour qu'elle se relève.

J'aurais jamais pensé pourvoir un jour me prendre par la main...

---

Et c'est sur cette phrase hautement réflechie et philosophique que s'acheve mon deuxieme chapitre !

Plus long, un peu plus d'humour brut (c'est à dire du 3eme degré). Et nos héros avec un peu plus de problèmes... Que du bonheur !


End file.
